Camp Halfblood Gender-bend
by ZombieDswim
Summary: Hey guys! I just wanted to write this, it's going to last one month, with posts every day to two days! I was just doodling gender-bent them, and thought 'why not write a new fanfiction? I think this would be fun to write about' So, I bring you this! :D genderbent camp halfblood, with slight Maximum Ride references. :D:D:D -ZombieDswim- P.S. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So, everyone's a boy/girl now, depending on what they were before!**

**Perci: ...I like my name, very similar**

**Neko: I hate mine!**

**Sylvester: I HATE MY NAME**

**Neko: Yours isn't bad!**

**Leo: HAH, I KEEP MY NAME!**

**Neko: Technically me and..Perci did too**

**Sylvester: :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Leo: I'm upset that you are writing this story**

**Alex (Annabeth): Why's my name this?...**

**Me: I COULDN'T THINK OF ONE THAT WENT WITH ANNABETH**

**Jazzy: I like my name, very nice :D**

**Frankie: Mine isn't bad...**

**Harry: Mine doesn't make sense...**

**Ariel: *neigh of displeasure and horrible language***

**Perci: WASH THAT HORSES MOUTH WITH LEMONY SOAP!**

**Me: Oh, my gods. That horse did NOT just say that!**

**Sylvester: ...**

**Me: Anyways, this is just gonna be a fun little story! I got a bit of writers block for SDH, so we're going to do this fanfic until I *can* think of stuff for that one. My mind kinda blanked after last chapter...**

**Me: I suck at drawing, or I'd make a tumblr and do fanart to go with these... but I'm too bad at drawing :P**

**Sylvester: You're not that bad at drawing!**

**Me: Yes, I am.**

**Neko: Not really, I mean... you don't just draw stick figures!**

**Me: I do sometimes...**

**Neko: True, true**

**Sylvester: C'mon! People are probably confused at how I look!**

**Me: I explained it quite well... as Sylvia you dye your hair silver in one place and enchanted your eyes to make them violet... and Sylvia's fairly normal looking, Copper-blond hair and green-blue-grey-gold eyes normally.**

**Sylvester: CAN I JUST LOOK NORMAL AS SYLVESTER?**

**Me: *sighs* Fine.**

**Sylvester: *turns into normal-looking 14-year-old boy***

**Me: OK, so this is directly after the Blood of Olympus, but no mentions of it seeing as it's not out yet. I won't spoil it once I get it by changing the story to go with the book, this is a fanfic after all. So, Neko and Sylvester are 14, Perci and Alex are 17-ish, and Harry is 13 and Frankie 16. Jazzy and Peter are 16-ish. OK, all is well! I don't own the original characters they're genderbent versions of (except Sylvia, my OC) Oh, and Leo is 16-ish.**

**Sylvester POV**

I realized something was weird when my hair was shorter than usual, and there was a 17 year old girl with Percy's black hair and sea green eyes in the cabin. _What the? ..._ Then I looked in the mirror. _WHAT HAPPENED?_ "Percy?" I asked, and when the girl replied I was slightly shocked even though I knew it was him. "Yes?" He/She replied. I heard a lot of shocked screaming as I went outside of the cabin. The mostly-girl Aphrodite cabin was transformed too. _Great, them too, and There's a 6" 7' guy who looks like Clarisse coming from the Ares cabin, so them too..._ I figured that the gods had _*something__* _to do with it. Do they have that power? I don't know, but I guess so... I walk over to the dining pavilion, no point not eating breakfast. Percy was there...

**Perci POV**

I woke up with longer hair than usual. I open my eyes and there's a really freaked out looking guy with short copper-blond hair staring into the mirror. "Percy?" he asked. "Yes?" I asked. He left the cabin suddenly. _Oh, right... breakfast time. _I got to the dining pavilion...wow... there were a lot more boys sitting at the Aphrodite cabin. At the Hades cabin sat a very upset looking girl who looked a lot like Bianca. By her sat a boy about her age who looked kind of like Hazel... strangely. I didn't recognize any of the campers. "Percy, do you have a clue what's going on?" the boy at Poseidon table asked. "Who're you? I didn't have time to ask before you left... "Well, I'm usually Sylvia. Now I guess I'm not... Chiron announced a meeting later. The _whole _camp is invited..." he replied. "When?" I asked "Right after breakfast" he replied.

*time skip 20 minutes*

**Sylvester POV**

Everyone was staring at Chiron expectantly. "We are going to speak to Miss Rachel Dare, to see what she says about this! "HELLO!" she screamed. "O' oracle, what is happenin'?" Someone near me joked quietly. She actually did speak a prophecy though. Not that bad of one. **(EXCEPT THAT I CAN'T RHYME OR WRITE PROPHECIES, SO I WILL JUST GIVE THE BASIC GIST OF IT) **Basically she said that the gods cursed the camp because somebody offered a stale cracker to Zeus *everybody stares at Connor and Travis Stoll here* and we'd have to endure for a month **(A month of stories to compensate for the heartbreak in BoO!) **Basic demigod stuff.

**Me: So guys, next chapter later today probably**

**Sylvester: ...So... a month of weirdness?**

**Me: Well, I'm going to be done with this one after that, but I'm working on a Halloween thing right now. ALL SERIES WILL BE UPDATED WITH SPECIAL CHAPTERS ON HALLOWEEN, SDH isn't going to be updated until then most likely I don't have time... But, think of it this way, ALL ACTUAL STORY-STORIES WILL HAVE A 2000 PAGE CHAPTER ON HALLOWEEN! It'll be awesome! And this will probably be a series though, with a new fanfiction every month. So guys, I hope this is good!  
><strong>

**All on auther's wall: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: After that

**Me: Welcome back guys! DAY 2! Oh, and someone asked who Sylvester is... Sylvia. Now, if you haven't read SDH, you have no clue who she is. She's my character (not based off me, actually), and this awesome sorceress girl. Oh, and thank you to TheLadyInWhite for suggesting better names!**

**Sylvester: *sigh* Hello**

**Nica: T_T**

**Me: WHAT IS WRONG NICO?**

**Nica: I'm a girl now...**

**Me: Who cares?**

**Nica: Me...**

**Perci: Can I be a guy now?**

**Me: Nope, not 'til the end of the month.**

**Nica: T_T**

**Me: IT WAS TRAVIS OR CONNOR THAT OFFERED ZEUS A STALE CRACKER!**

**Toni: It was Connie!**

**Connie: It was Toni!**

**Me:...I know who it was...**

**Sylvester:WHO?**

**Me: You can't know until the end of the month!**

**Nica: I WILL KNOW NOW**

**Me: Nope**

**Nica: NOW!**

**Me: KEEP IT UP AND IT'LL BE NEVER.**

**All:AHHHHHHH!**

**Me: 6 DAYS UNTIL BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Is it weird that I'm dreading yet excited for it? Oh, and I imagine the gender-bent versions of them like viria drew them gender-bent. I looked at that picture and was like *genderbent fanfiction powers ACTIVATE!* Hopefully this is up by midnight! **

**Sylvester (Sylvia) POV**

I was the one who suggested names for all of us. Well, we all chose ours. Percy became Perci, Annabeth was Anthony, Leo was Leah, Piper was Peter (one of the few names I kept as the ones I thought of, including Perci, and for Tyson Taylor...) Chris Christina, Clarisse Clary, Drew Andrew,Nico Nica... I was Sylvester. I kind of dreaded the next month...it was September 30th, and the last day would be Halloween... we continued on with the day as though nothing had happened. Even the naiads and satyrs had suffered the curse (and because Naiads are the female counterparts to satyrs, they were switched to be a satyr or naiad.) I just wondered aimlessely around camp because all activities were canceled for the next 3 days. (every chapter is a day),so I was really bored. I just read for a few hours, then looked at the clock... _no way it's only 2:30!_

**Me:SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Hopefully I'll have more writing time tomorrow! BYEE!**


	3. AN (Why I haven't been updating)

**Me: So guys, I've been busy with school stuff and I'm suffering extreme writer's block. I'll try to get a chapter out tonight (on everything), but yeah, to answer someone's question, no, I'm fine.**


End file.
